In recent years, medical devices have become a ubiquitous aspect of the human experience. Such medical devices are typically surgically implanted in a body (e.g., human, animal) to perform various tasks, such as delivery of therapeutic agents (e.g., anti-inflammatory agents, anesthetic agents, anti-coagulants, etc.), organ monitoring (e.g., cardiac monitoring devices, etc.) and organ control (e.g., cardiac resynchronization devices, defibrillator devices, etc.). In some cases, two or more medical devices may be implanted within a single body.